1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a joined body in which ceramic members are joined together, and to a manufacturing method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, as methods for manufacturing a joined body by joining plural ceramic members together, solid phase joining, liquid phase joining, and the like have been proposed. For example, there has been proposed a method, in which yttrium nitrate is coated on joined surfaces of aluminum nitride members, and the aluminum nitride members are subjected to the solid phase joining at 1800° C. (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H8-73280 (published in 1996)). Moreover, there has been proposed liquid phase joining, in which a joining material formed by mixing aluminum nitride particles and a fusion material together is interposed between the aluminum nitride members, the joining material concerned is fused, and the aluminum nitride is thus recrystallized on joined portions of the aluminum nitride members (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H10-273370 (published in 1998)).
However, in each of the solid phase joining and the liquid phase joining, a joining temperature is as high as 1500° C. or higher, and accordingly, there has been a possibility that, at the time of the joining, the ceramic members deform, and surfaces of the ceramic members are deteriorated in quality. Therefore, there has been a case where the joined body requires processes after joining.